Fight For Your Right To Be Free
by Rainbow-Bunnii
Summary: Marius Pontmercy always thought she'd be his friend... Just a friend. But, after a brief relationship with Cosette, Marius realises just how much she loves him... And just how much he loves her... Modern day fanfiction.


**Authors note: What happens when Bunnii has writers block? She starts a new fic. *Hangs head in shame.* Gosh, I hope it's alright. The title comes after the line in 'Do You Hear The People Sing?' "Then join in the fight, that will give you the right to be FREEEEE!" It is Cosette/Eponine friendship, Marius/Cosette friendship, and Eponine/Marius romance. I worked really hard on this, so I hope it freaking paid off. Oh, and it's told from Eponine's POV. Oh, and I know some accents are missing on Eponine's name.**

**Disclaimer: Les Miz does not belong to me.**

* * *

Punch.

I'm thrown against a wall.

Slap.

I'm hit across the face.

Shove.

I fall to the floor.

My name is Éponine, and this is my life.

"I'm sorry." I try to say, but it sounds more like a whisper because of the pain I'm in. My father just glares at me with a look of disgust, spits on me, and walks out of the house. My guess is the bar. At seven o' clock in the morning.

"Éppy?" I hear a frightened voice say. I find the strength to sit up. I see my younger sister peeking her head through the door.

"Did Daddy hurt you again?"

Those five words brought tears to my eyes. A four year old girl shouldn't have to say those words. Nobody should. I blink, and the tears flow freely. Azelma walked up to me and hugged me. I find the strength to stand up, and sit on an old, worn chair. Azelma sits on my lap, which is a little painful, but I just hug her closer.

"Will he ever hurt me?" I choke back more tears. More words a girl shouldn't say.

"Azelma, I promise you, I will _never _let him lay a finger on you, or Gavroche."

"What time is it?" I look at the cracked alarm clock next to my bed.

"Time for school." Today is a big day for the three of us. Gavroche starts nursery, Azelma starts primary, and I start secondary.

* * *

I drop Gavroche off to the Nursery next to the infant classes. A bunch of mothers are waiting for the doors to open and say goodbye to their kids. I count seven glares. I'm not sure why. Probably because I'm taking Gavroche to school instead of my can't-be-assed mother, or maybe it's my appearance. Both, probably. The doors open, and that's when the crying starts with some of the other kids.

I bend down to Gavroche's height.

"Okay, have fun 'Roche, be good, and I'm going to come and take you home-"

"Bye Éppy!" Gavroche smiles and runs in. Well, it's good he seems happy.

Azelma's a little more clingy.

"Don' wanna go, mm scared." Her voice is muffled because she's buried her face into me.

" 'Zelma, you got through nursery, right?" She nods. "Well, this is just like that, only your a more grown-up girl now." I re-assure her. We have a hug and I give her a kiss, before making sure she goes in safely, and I start the ten minute walk to school.

* * *

Everyone's standing outside the gates, so I go and join the huge crowd. Soon enough, the doors open, and we all take a seat in the hall.

"Okay everyone, welcome to year seven!" A woman, presumably our head of year, begins. "Okay, your forms will have a number, and then one letter. For example, the first form will be seven A. I'll call out the form name, and then list the students in the form. When you hear your name, line up, and then your form teacher will take you to your classroom! Okay, Seven A: Adam Apple, Christine Bacot, Louise Balay..." I hear my name called and join the line. As we walk to our form room, I see a pretty blonde girl walking next to me.

"Hi, I'm Cosette!" I smile. She's friendly.

"My name's Éponine."

I took a seat, and she sat next to me.

"Okay, you see that boy in front of us?" Cosette whispered.

"Yeah?"

"That's Marius Pontmercy. He went to the same old school as me, and I kind of have a crush on him!"

* * *

"Hey Marius, come say hi to my new friend Éponine!" Friend? Words can not describe how happy that term makes me.

"Bonjour Éponine, I'm Marius." He politely shakes my hand. Cosette smiles.

"Éponine, are you okay? I can see bruises on your arms." I see a look of concern on Marius' face. It looks kind of... adorable? Wait, did I just think that? No, Éponine Thenardier does not get crushes. Who would love me anyway?

"Yeah, you okay?" Cosette asks me.

"I- I'm fine." Well, I am now. I've made two new friends.


End file.
